Deadly Rose
by Bloodbender Mackenzie
Summary: A rose is beautiful, but deadly with it's thorns. Katara has been trained as an assassin since she was little. And now it's time for her first real mission. Her mission, stop the war by assassinating Fire Lord Zuko. Zutara
1. Proluge

**This is just the prologue, this is the only chapter to be done in Katara's POV, the rest will be from the 3rd person.**

* * *

><p>I sigh as I awake. The furry fabric of my bedding wraps around me as I'm about to leave, almost as if it's pleading for me to stay. I quickly peel the sheets off my sweat cover body as I slide out of bed. I look around the small hut, my brothers still sound asleep. He's oblivious to my leaving today. Not that I'd tell him.<p>

I put on my parka and walk outside to the ocean. I stare at myself in the water. I see the refection of an innocent girl. Her bright blue eyes happy. Her brown hair flowing flawlessly down her back. She looks like she has no worries in the world. If only that was the truth.

The wind starts to blow a little bit harder and I sigh turning around. I thought the walk back to my hut would be a peacefully one, but a lass I was wrong. "The elders wish to speck with you." Myla tells me. I nod at her and change my direction.

Once I get to the elder's hut I walk in and sit in my normal chair. "Miss Mizu you know why we have called you here." The leader points out.

"Yes, I am here to get my assignment." I respond. I've been training for this day in secret for 12 years. I'm only 15, and I've used 12 of those years sneaking around. 12 of those years training. 12 of those years killing.

The elder nods and gives me a piece of paper. "Your ship will leave in 2 hours. You will tell no one where you are going. You may only tell one you are leaving. Please have a safe journey, we anxiously await your return." And with that I left. I continued on my path home, like the meeting never happened.

The snow starts to fall lightly as I make my way back home. I'm going to miss the snow. Most likely where I'm going won't have snow. Only us, the Northern Water Tribe, and a few Air Temples get snow, and I doubt they'd be sending me there.

I slowly pull back the fabric at the head of my hut. I see my brother still sleeping. I decided to let him sleep for a bit while I get breakfast ready. I grab the meat I hid yesterday and sliced it. I put the meat on two plates and put some bread on it as well

to I need to tell him I'm leaving. An idea pops into my head. I walk over to his bed and pull the sheet out from under him yelling. "Seal Jerky!"

Sokka quickly falls to the ground. But as quickly as he fell he gets up. "Seal Jerky?" He asks excitably. I was so temped to tell him no, to see him get all sad. But I guess I just couldn't today.

"Yep, eat up." I smiled as I walked over to the small table. I sat down and started eating. Sokka how ever dug right in.

We made small chit-chat for most of breakfast. We were about done when Sokka finally asked the question I knew he would.

"What's the special occasion?" He asked as he pushed his licked clean plate away.

I paused, not knowing how to tell him. So before I could even think them though I said the first words I thought of. "I'm an assassin, and I'm leaving today for my first big mission."

Sokka started killing himself laughing. I glared at him and stood up. "What! What is so funny?" I demanded. Sokka continued to laugh. "You? An assassin?" He laughed slapping his knee. "Yeah, and I'm the Avatar!"

I clenched my hands, the hut started moving with my breathing. "Oh yeah, so funny! I'm just a pathetic little girl who's been training behind your's, dad's, gran-gran's and mom's back for 12 years!" I yell, I storm out of the house before I broke it. I run to the spot where the ship was picking me up. I happily find that the ship was there.

I don't even look back as I get on. I know Sokka's probably out looking for me now. But I don't care anymore. I only did this because I thought I could help my family, help my village, help stop the 100 year war.

_"Got you!" A happy 3 year old yells as she hits the last of her class with a snow ball. "I win! I win!" She jumps happily. Little did she know what that game was really about._

_"Katara, come here." Her teacher said lovingly. Katara happily skips over to her teacher, hopping to get a prize for winning. "The elders would like to talk with you." Her teacher explains._

_ Katara gets a panicked look, you only get sent to the elders when you did something bad! And as far as she was consered, she did nothing wrong. "I didn't cheat ! I swear!" She pleaded._

_"Come now Katara, they're waiting for you." pushed Katara towards the elders hut._

The sound of the horn woke my up from my day dream. There's no turning back now. I'm leaving._  
><em>


	2. Join the team

**Okay, so here is the first real chapter, it might seam a little rushed, but I just wanted to get this part out of the way.**

* * *

><p>Katara looked at the tiny sliver that was her home. She regrets leaving Sokka like that, in such a hurry, but she just gets mad easily. After 10 more minutes of looking longingly at her old home Katara walks down the stairs on the deck to her room. She finds her room rather quickly and goes in. Once she's in she locks the door. Then she flops into her bed and takes out the letter.<p>

"Better read this." She mumbled to herself.

_Katara Mizu of the Southern Water Tribe, you have been selected from the age of 3 for this job, now it's time to for fill your destiny. A few months ago the Fire Lord was killed by one of our very own spys, but ever since his son, Zuko has taken the thrown the fire nation has started to progress much faster in there plot to take over the world._

_ Your mission is to get into the palace, and become close to the Fire Lord, whether you get in by concubine, by servant, or by royal guard, that is up to you. You may do what even it takes to kill the Fire Lord, except giving out information about your real life, or the Water Tribes._

_Please make us proud_

**_~ Water Tribe Elders._**

Katara re-reads the letter over and over. "Kill the Fire Lord...kill the Fire Lord..." She repeats. Katara thinks for a bit about what she wants done. There is no way she'd want to get into the palace as a servant, there is no way of telling if she'd even get close to the Fire Lord. Katara's still a virgin, and she'd be damned if she gave that away, so being a concubine was out of the question. So that left Royal Guard.

Today came the day when Katara got off the ship. She watched as the Fire Nation got closer and closer. She's never been here before, and was happy for that. The Fire Nation was hotter than she'd ever imagine. Katara quickly ran back down to her room and put on the Fire Nation out fit. A red top that went over one shoulder and exposed her middle, grey loose trousers that stopped mid-calf, a red skirt, and a dark maroon colored scarf to tie around her hips. She pulled on the red choker, gold arm band, and gold bangles. Katara fixed her hair into a half topknot and brushed the rest of her hair free. She then slipped the knives into pockets she'd previously sown into her skirt.

Katara walked back up to the deck and saw they were docked. She smiled a thank you to the caption and walked off the ship. She started looking around the city for the force station. She bumped into someone on the street. "Hello sir, would you mind telling me where the force station is." Katara asked.

The man raised his eye brow and responded. "Yes, follow this street all the way down, then take a left." He answered. "But a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be sighing up for the army, she should care for a man, a man like me."

Katara resisted the urge to yell at the man. "Thank you very much sir, but I'd rather serve , my country." She bowed politely. Katara followed the man's directions and found the building. She looked at each line.

_'Fire Benders'_ Not the line for her.

_'Non-benders'_ Technically not the line for her either.

_'Navy'_ Nope

_'Royal Service.'_ Ding ding ding we have a winner.

Katara walked over to the line, as she did she got many looks from the men. She gulped, maybe she should have tried out to be a concubine after all. But there was no turning back now. She waiting till she got to the front of the line.

"Name, Age, and Bender." A man sighed looking down at the page.

Katara sighed, it was now or never. "Katara Mizu, 15, Non-Bender." The man's head shot up. Katara wasn't sure whether it was the fact she was a girl, or her age.

"Umm, one moment please miss." The man said as he got up. Katara put her hands on her hips while she waited. The man took forever to get back to Katara. "Please follow me." He said in a monotone. The man put a closed sign on his desk.

Katara followed the man into a large room. He motioned for her to sit down in one of the available chairs. As she sat down she looked around the room. She saw about 30 other men in the room, most likely trying to get the same job she was. She noticed most of them were in there 20's. Only a hand full younger, but none older that she could see. And most of all, she noticed she was the only girl.

A buff looking man walked into the room and looked at the recruits. His eyes stopped on Katara for a few moments before starting to talk. "I understand you are all here for the slim chance you might become part of the Royal Service." The said looking at everyone.

Katara was unsure whether to answer of not, she she just nodded. Then one guy, he looked about 21, he hopped up and yelled "Yes!" Katara face-palmed at the boy.

"Your out." The man said pointing to the yeller. Two guards came and took him out of the room.

"Now, I am Laharl, the leader of the Elites. Most of you will end up being cut. Some of you will become door guards. And only three of you will become part of the Fire Lords Elite team." Laharl said.

"I have a challenge for each of you, you will be put into groups. Each group will be tested a different way." Laharl added.

They were quickly numbered off. The guy giving the number chuckled as he got to Katara. "When Laharl said there was a girl, I didn't believe him." He said. Katara ripped her number out of the mans hand and said. "Well you'll be seeing a lot more of me." She growled.

The man laughed again. "Yeah, maybe as a concubine." He said walking away. Katara slid on her bracelet and scowled at the man. How dare he talk to her like that!

"Now, please go to your respective rooms." Laharl said walking away from the group. Katara looked at her number and then walked into the room with the same number. She looked around the room and growled. She was clearly put in the bad room. There was a 12 year old boy, a 30 year old man, and a few super scrawny looking kids.

"Welcome to club loser!" One of the scrawny looking teens greeted Katara.

She rolled her eyes at his attempt at a joke and sat down in the corner. "This is a joke." She mumbled to herself. "A joke."

The man who gave Katara her number walked into the room. "I'm Almaz, part of the Elites." He introduced himself. "As I bet you've notice you've been placed in a room by looks. Your room looks less threatening than a basket of Bunny-Cats." He laughed. Katara growled, servilely disliking this man.

"Your challenge will be to hide. If we find you you better hope you know how to fight." Almaz laughed. The groups walked out side. Katara was on edge, waiting for them to give the signal.

"Go." Almaz said quietly. Katara sprinted out of the square, she turned around for a second and saw some kids being caught, because they didn't hear Almaz say run. "Fools." She shook her head. Katara kept running, she stopped as soon as she found a good ally.

Katara smirked when she saw a ladder. She climbed up the ladder and found herself on the roof of a building. She perched herself on the top of the building. Katara was not really visible, but if you were looking for her, you'd find her.

Katara started to think. _"Okay, once they find me, I'll fight them. I won't show myself to them, unless it's getting dark out." _She started to plan.

After a few minutes of planning Katara started to watch, she watched Almaz and his goonies. She didn't see them for a solid 20 minutes so she jumped off the roof into the crowd. There were a few people who stared at Katara, but she shook it off. She walked over to a clothing store and entered it. She looked around and found a new outfit.

She walked over to the check out and bought it with the little money she got. "May I please have somewhere to put this on?" She asked the clerk. They nodded and brought her to a back room.

Katara slid off her clothes and put on the new ones. The top was strapless and came just under her breasts, leaving her middle exposed. The blood red shirt had a golden dragon going all the way around. She slid on the red skirt. The skirt came to just above her knee. It has slits going up the side that showed off the tight gold shorts she had under it. Katara then put her hair in a high pony tail, with two small pieces of hair left out around her face.

Katara put her other clothes into a bag and walked out of the shop. She bowed at the clerk before going back into the streets.

"Keep an eye out! She has to be here somewhere." Katara hears Almaz yell at one of his lackeys. She giggles and keeps walking. Katara's out for another good 20 minutes before she sees Almaz again. She see's he has all of the other recruits from her room looking. Katara quickly looks for something, something to help shield her even more. She sees a group of boys standing by a wall, and thinks they're her best bet.

"Why hello there." One of the boys says to Katara ask she approaches them.

"Hello." Katara says as she makes herself part of the circle. "I'm Katara." She smiles.

"The names Jet, this is my crew." They boy from earlier explains.

Katara raises an eyebrow at Jet. "Your crew doesn't have names?" She asks.

Before Jet has a chance to answer Almaz breaks into the circle.

"Have any of you guys seen..." He started to ask before laying his eyes on Katara.

"Well, looks like you found me captain Almaz. Now, we can either fight here, and possible hurt someone, or we can walk the few feet to the open field." Katara tells Almaz smirking a little.

Almaz thinks for a second. "It's not right to hurt a girl soooo." He states before reaching for her. "I'll catch up with you later Jet!" Katara yells flipping back. She sprints for the field. Right as she's about to make it to the field the 30 year old man tries to stop her. Katara just flipped onto his head and pushed off it, knocking him to the ground, and propelling her to the field.

Katara gets into a fighting stands and waits for Almaz to catch up. Katara pulls the knife out from the back and front of her shirt just as Almaz catches up.

"Ready when you are." She smirks. Almaz runs full speed at Katara, she gracefully jumps over him. But as she jumped over him she kicked him to the ground. As soon as she landed Katara through her knife at Almaz. Once pined his upper body to the ground, and the other his lower body. She grabbed out one more knife from her skirt and through it at his hair, pinning his head now as well.

Katara ran over to him and put both of her knees on his stomach, one of her elbows on his shoulder. She grabbed her final knife out of her skirt and brought it to Almaz's neck. "I believe that's check mate caption." She smirked.

Almaz tried to get up, but he couldn't. Katara brought her lips right up to his ear and whispered "So do I win?"

He shivered slightly at her breath then sighed. "Yes."

Katara smirked again. "So when I let you go you won't try and tackle me? Because you know I can easily kill you if I wanted." She whispered again.

Almaz growled. "Yes." He answered.

Katara smiled and got up. She pulled the knife out and put them back in there right places. "So you think I'm more cut out to be a concubine eh?" She laughed as Almaz stormed back to the center. Katara followed him.

As soon as they got back to the center she saw Almaz go into Laharl's room. Katara took a seat in original chair. She looked around the room again, and saw every set of eyes on her. "What?" She asked.

One of the men answered. "Why did he look so mad?" He asked.

Katara took her hair out of it's pony tail and answered. "Because he got beat by a girl." Was all she said. They asked her more questions, but all she did was smirk as she put her hair back in it's top knot with part of it down.

Laharl finally came out of his room with Almaz and one other guy following him.

He stood at the front of the room. "The following people are Royal Guards." He called out the names, and Katara wasn't one of them. As soon as everyone who's name was called left Laharal continued.

"Now, three of you will become Elites, the rest have been cut." Laharl explained.

"Kelton Drye." Laharl says.

"Dryden Pritchard." He said

Katara bit her lip, if she didn't make it then she'd have to try as a concubine. She didn't want to try and be a concubine, or a servant.

Katara worrying almost made her not hear the last name.

"Katara Mizu."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please!<strong>


	3. Meeting Everyone

Almaz won't stop staring at Katara. Well, it's no quite staring as it is glaring. "So, what did you guys do?" She asks Dryden and Kelton.

"Well, I kicked everyone's butt in the arena." Kelton beamed at Katara. "Here, feel these mussels." He said flexing. Katara felt his mussels and laughed. "You call those mussels? My Gran-gran has more mussels than you!" She said laughing before stopping. _Gran-gran_ Katara wished she'd told Gran-Gran she was leaving instead of Sokka, she wished she could just hug her again.

Dryden's voice brought Katara out of her thoughts. "I was able to defuse the bomb." He said in a hushed tone. Katara nodded at him.

"So what did little miss girly do?" Kelton asked Katara. She sighed a bit.

"I hid in plain sight, and then when it came down to fighting I fought Almaz and beat him. If I was trying to kill him, he would have been dead right there in the field." Katara explained cracking her fingers.

The boys just stared at her. "Now, here is the room." Laharl said as they entered the room they'd be calling 'home'. "Those bunks are available." He pointed at the two bunk beds near the corner. Katara took the bottom bunk of the one closest to the corner. Kelton took the one above her.

"If you break this thing, I will kill you." Katara said looking up at Kelton.

"The only way I'd break this is if you were up here with me." He smirked at her. Katara playfully through a pillow at him.

"You're discussing!" She called out.

Laharl shook his head at the new recruits. "So I'm Laharl as you must know by now." He explained then he pointed at Almaz. "The grumpy one is Almaz." Almaz shot Katara another glare. She guessed he hated to be beat, especially by a girl. "And the one reading the book is Nuke."

Katara nodded at Laharl. "Well I'm Katara, as you must know because I don't really think I look like a Dryden or a Kelton." She smiled at the group.

They all chuckled a bit, except for Almaz. He just glared at Katara. "Well, I'm Dryden." Dryden said in a hushed tone. "I'm Kelton!" Kelton exclaimed excitably.

Laharl nodded at the group. "So, what can you all do?" He asked. Katara started to think about what she could do. She was very acrobatic, she could block chi, _(So like Ty lee, Katara's trained since she was little, I think she'd be able to do that. Plus it's my story so Muhahahaha_) she could use swords, she could throw knives, she knew archery, she knew how to waterbend, heal, and best of all she knew how to bloodbend. But of course she couldn't tell people from the Fire Nation that she was Water Tribe and she could Water anf Bloodbend. No, that just couldn't be done, that would blow her cover.

Katara was broken out of her thoughts by Dryden poking her. "Umm, it's your turn." He said in his hushed voice. Katara blushed a bit out of embarrassment. "Oh, sorry." She started, "I'm acrobatic, I can block chi, I know how to use swords, throw knives, and I know archery." She explained. When she was done she got many funny looks. "What?" She asked.

"That's a lot." Laharl said gaping at Katara. She just smiled at him.

"How else do you think I took out Almaz so easily." Katara said winking at Almaz.

Almaz sat there, crossed armed, looking ready enough to kill Katara for taking like that. But he just sat there and bit his tongue. Katara pondered why he'd do such a thing.

The guys laughed slightly, but not to much. Katara layed down on her bed as the boys talked. She thought about how she got here.

_"Ah Miss Mizu, we've been watching you for a while." The head Elder said to Katara. Katara had a determined look on her face. She knew she did nothing wrong, and she was not being blamed for something some other kid did. Katara just waited to see what they were going to say before screaming at them._

_The head Elder passed Katara a paper, "Please read this in private, we will talk later."_

"Katara?" Dryden said poking her. Katara shook her head slightly. "Yes?" She asked nicely.

Dryden rubbed the back oh his head. "We've been calling you for the past five minutes, everyone's going out to the bar to celebrate..." He said almost questionably. Katara nodded at him. "Yeah, I'll be there, just let me change." She smiled at him.

Dryden nodded and headed out the door, leaving Katara alone. Katara looked through her bag of clothes and layed out a halter top that fit perfectly around her boobs, leaving her middle open. The top had a gold sun shinning down from the top of it. And the skirt came to just above her knee. It had a red base with the same colour gold beading all down it.

Katara put her hair all down, except for her hair loopies, which she now kept back with red and gold beads. She walked out of the palace to the closest bar, looking for her group.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I was busy with grad, partys and what not. So the more reviews I get, the more I'll want to update. Even if in your review you put 'Good chapter' I'll be happy!<strong>


End file.
